1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to distress signals, and more particularly the present invention relates to a distress signal lamp assembly which can be conveniently mounted on an automobile and adjusted to the desired elevation.
2. Description of Prior Art
When a car is in distress, the driver of the car may place a distress sign 50 to 100 meters behind the car to give a warning signal to the cars coming behind. It is inconvenient to put a distress sign far behind the car in distress, more particularly to a disabled person. It is also dangerous to a woman to put a distress sign far behind the car when the car breaks down during the night. It is still not very safe when a distress sign is used, because a distress sign reflects light only within a limited distance. A collision may still happen when a behind car is suddenly stopped during its high speed running. Further, a distress sign will become less effective during a raining or foggy day.